In the Dark
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Sequel to "Fear": With that night's previous events still fresh in her mind, Orwell tries to escape it the best she can. Vince/Orwell


**I didn't abandon you guys! We had a pretty bad hurricane last weekend, and that took out my power for almost a week. The good thing about it was that I was able to write a lot. **

**Anyways, this story picks up where "Fear" ended. This is basically a prequel to a Multi-Chapter story that will most likely be posted the same day as this. Within this, you will find two different clues as to what happens in the next story. Tell me what your thoughts are at the end of the story.**

**Enjoy everyone, I do not own The Cape.**

_**In the Dark**_

As Orwell came back into consciousness, the room around her was pitch black. Her flesh was hot and sticky, just like the air that clung around the lair. She felt the man beside her holding onto her tightly as he slept soundly. Her brown eyes grew wider as the events flashed before her. After all of those months trying to hide her feelings, she threw it all away in one moment.

The blogger lied there next to Vince for a short while. She finally felt what it was like to be alive, and loved. She didn't have to be alone right now, she was in Vince's arms and that was all that mattered.

She turned to face the vigilante in one swift moment. Leaning against his chest, the brunette listened to the rhythmic pattern that followed the rise and fall of the Cape's chest. Orwell had no idea how it would be like when he woke up. Her worst fear would be that he acted as though this never happened. The blogger could never be fooled into forgetting what happened hours ago; she could still feel the calming sensations that took place after the storm died.

In an instant, the brunette know she couldn't stand the anticipation any longer. If she was going to lose him anyway, there was no use in becoming accustomed to something she couldn't have. With a gentle push, she sat up in the bed. The blogger felt around in the dark for clothing of some sort. She was lucky enough to find her under garments, but as for her pants and shirt? Well, the brunette guessed that they were probably tossed somewhere across the floor. She searched further down the bed and found Vince's faded t-shirt. With a light smile, she pulled the shirt over her body, noticing that it was about 3 sizes too big. Careful to not disturb her friend, she slipped off of the bed and padded over to the mini kitchen Vince had. She set up things for a pot of coffee and walked back to her tech gear, pulling up her blogs. The brunette took her seat and paused to take in the quietness of Vince's hideout. She could still hear the wind rustling outside. The storm had died down quite a bit, but the blogger knew from the sound of the wind, it was far from over.

A sporadic shiver spread through her body as she turned to her computer. The blogger drug her fingers across the correct keys, keeping her eyes directly on the screen. A low boom of thunder was heard next. Orwell sighed and felt her heart hitch in her chest. She couldn't sit still. Turning her attention away from her tech, the blogger looked around the room, wringing her hands together. Her once pitch black surroundings had filled with the light that bounced from the computer in the back of the lair. She had an urge to move so bad that her legs almost stung. Another sigh came through the blogger's nose as she hoisted herself out of the desk chair.

She stood still for a moment, listening to the sounds of the storm. The wind had picked up outside; the thunder came and went as it pleased. Then came the rain. It hit against the rooftop, the sound of it echoing through the hideout. The brunette finally shook out of her trance a few moments later, walking away to the kitchen part of the lair as she did so. Orwell came up to the coffee pot, instantly picking up the smell of a full pot of caffeine. She took the handle of the pot in her hand and poured about half a cup of coffee in her mug. The steam from the drink shot the aroma of coffee into the brunette's nose. She turned to her right to get the creamer from the refrigerator. Balancing the door open with her leg, she stretched her arm to pour the milk-oriented contents into her cup. She screwed the top back onto the carton of creamer and placed it back on the top shelf of refrigerator. Turning back to her mug of coffee, she reached for the container of sugar that sat next to the coffee pot, and put in two and a half scoops of it.

She took her mug of coffee into her hands and brought it to her lips, blowing on it briefly. Tilting her head back a bit, the blogger took her first sip. Satisfied, she turned on her heels to walk away. However, as she did so, something caught her eye. The blogger walked over to the table and found a box of doughnuts. "Doughnuts, really?" Orwell muttered under her breath.

She looked back at the clock on the coffee pot. It was five A.M.; it was five in the morning, and now the brunette wanted a doughnut. "Thanks, Vince," she mumbled as she opened the box of sugary treats. There were an assortment of flavors, making it all the more satisfying. Orwell picked up a simple glazed doughnut and padded back over to her equipment. With one hand, she continued to type on, trying to keep her mind as occupied as possible.

It wasn't long before Vince woke up. He opened his eyes and quickly noted his degree of undress. He smacked himself in the head mentally as he remembered what he allowed himself to do. The Cape told himself that it was because of his partner's fear of storms. However, as he sat up and looked in Orwell's direction, he realized that it wasn't _just _her fear of storms. What happened between them meant everything to the vigilante, no matter how truly _wrong_ it was. He found his pants on the floor, carelessly tossed into a messy ball. Vince dropped to his feet and fully clothed himself from the waist down. He stifled a yawn and walked up behind his partner, seeing exactly where his shirt was. "I was wondering where I threw that," the vigilante said sleepily.

Orwell looked back from her work once, and did an instant double take. She looked down at the shirt that was covering her body, then back at Vince. "It was the first thing I could fine so…" she trailed off.

"No, it's fine," Vince chuckled. He then drug a chair over from nearby and sat down next to his partner. "What time is it anyway?" the vigilante asked as he ran a hand across his face.

The blogger turned back to the computer and looked at the clock on the bottom right corner of the screen. Picking up her doughnut and tearing a piece off, she answered, "5:25." She then popped the piece into her mouth afterwards.

"In the morning I hope," Vince said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The brunette sent a pointed look his way. "Of course in the morning. If you had slept _that _late, I would have thrown something at your head."

"Your computer stuff?" the vigilante asked with a grin.

"Please," Orwell started with a smirk. "I value my tech more than to use it against _your _hard head."

Vince chuckled back at her for a moment, it slowly fading away as their eyes met. "Orwell, do we need to talk about last night?"

The blogger took a deep breath and turned around. The Cape thought she was just ignoring him, only to be proven wrong as she turned back around, bearing her doughnut. The brunette met with his eyes again and began with, "so let me guess," Orwell tore another piece of the doughnut off and popped it into her mouth. "You want to pretend this never happened. That it was wrong and you should have never let it get this far."

Vince blinked back a few times. "I would never do that to you," he said as he shot a concerned glance into her eyes.

"You can't say it was the right thing to do," Orwell spoke indifferently.

"No I can't. But I won't pretend that it didn't happen," the vigilante paused. "It was my decision just as much as it was yours."

"You don't have to spare my feelings. I understand what we did was wrong," Orwell said as she turned her back to Vince.

The Cape frowned and reached out to spin the blogger around to face him again. "What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"You're a good man," the brunette started, her eyes had began to slowly fill with tears. "What you did? It was just for me to feel better, I know. Don't try to admit that you actually _wanted _this."

Vince grabbed Orwell by the shoulders and looked in her eyes. "I _did _want this, okay? I knew you weren't in the best shape last night, yeah, but I did it because I thought it was best. I wanted this just as much as you."

"What else is there for us if I can't have you?" the blogger asked.

"You'll always have me. No matter where I am, I'll always be there to help you," the vigilante was finally able to smile.

"When you go home, will you honestly be thinking of what we went through?" Orwell asked.

"I will," Vince said as he took her into his arms.

The blogger looked down at her lap. "I just don't know if I can do this."

The Cape gingerly tilted her chin up with a finger. "I'm here for you, whatever you choose, alright?"

Orwell nodded, feeling the urge to let out all of her emotions. The thunder began to boom again, which only made the situation worse.

"Are you going to be okay?" Vince asked as he looked down at the brunette in concern.

"Yes. I'll be fine," the blogger said with a nod.

"Okay," the Cape said with a little smile. He then leaned forward and captured his partner's lips with his.

Orwell kissed back and placed her hands against the vigilante's cheeks. She knew that one day, she wouldn't be able to do that. She would have to make the most of captivating the moments. As they slowly broke apart, the blogger asked, "what's going to happen to this?" she strummed a thumb across his lip once with a sad smile.

"I don't know. That's the complicated part," Vince started with his own sad smile.

"Then I want to hold onto this for as long as I can," the blogger paused, "can I do that?"

Vince didn't answer her. He smiled against her lips as they fell into another kiss.

Neither of them knew what was to come. They never suspected anything remotely close to what was to come. Fate is out of our control, what happens to us in our course of life paves our future. For Vince and Orwell, they controlled a new Legacy, and never even realized it.

**So, how was it? Stay tuned for the first chapter of the sequel! This is Orwell, signing out. Xoxo to you all!**


End file.
